


Moth To A Flame

by DeadpoolShipsIt



Series: Bangs & Events [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Innocent Reader, Minor characters mentioned and used, No use of y/n, dark bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpoolShipsIt/pseuds/DeadpoolShipsIt
Summary: “He was beautiful. He was deadly. He was everything I could have ever wanted but nothing I needed. He made my heart fly. He made me feel things I never thought I could feel. He took me on adventures, to places unknown and it was more than I could ask for. HE was more than I could ask for. We had fun, you know? He  paid attention to me. Gave me whatever I wanted, whatever I needed. He made me happy when I was sad. He made me smile when I was angry. He made me scream when we were having sex. No one has ever done that before. It was love.  I loved him...and he... well he loved me too. That love unfortunately came at a price.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bangs & Events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvel xReader Fanfiction Fest 2020





	Moth To A Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estrangedmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrangedmind/gifts).



> this is my first time writing reader insert so be gentle with me XD XD

“I didn’t know what to do, I...I just know it needed to stop.” You pause, look down and take a few breaths. Trying to calm the angry bees in your stomach.

“What needed to stop?”

The lady puts her hands together in front of her face. 

No answer. 

The lady leans forward. “I can’t help you if you don’t open up to me.” She sits back in her chair and crosses her legs. “What needed to stop?”

You take a deep breath and look up into the psychiatrist’s eyes. 

”Grave after grave...after grave. I got tired of burying my friends.” Your voice gets louder and harsher with each word. You stop to take another breath, the tears you’ve been holding back slowly fall, smearing your makeup even more. 

The lady says nothing about the tears, just moves to hand you some tissues from the box, her eyes and her voice get slightly softer.

“What do you mean by burying your friends? Can you explain to me what that means.”

“It...it means just what I said. I got so sick and tired of burying them all...I can’t even say there names. How pathetic is that. I should be able to say them. All of them dead and gone... because of me, because of...him.”

The lady can’t keep the questioning look off her face. 

“Him?” 

You look into her deep in the eyes for a moment or two before looking away again. 

“His name is James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky for short.”

The memories flash through your head making you smile softly. There's no denying that you guys had some good times.

The lady clears her throat bringing you back to the present. You clear your throat awkwardly. 

“Can you tell me about this...Bucky person?”

The smile slips off your face. 

“Yeah. Yes. He...was...beautiful and dangerous. He was a devil disguised as an angel. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing….Yeah... a wolf in sheep's clothing… didnt know it until it was too late though I guess that’s what the saying means right?” 

“Why do you say that?” She asks after a moment of quiet.

You roll your head side to side as you think of how to explain it. 

“He was beautiful. He was deadly. He was everything I could have ever wanted but nothing I needed. He made my heart fly. He made me feel things I never thought I could feel. He took me on adventures, to places unknown and it was more than I could ask for. HE was more than I could ask for. We had fun, you know? He paid attention to me. Gave me whatever I wanted, whatever I needed. He made me happy when I was sad. He made me smile when I was angry. He made me scream when we were having sex. No ones ever done that before. It was love. I loved him...and he... well he loved me too. That love unfortunately came at a price.” 

Another sympathetic question. 

“What was the price?” 

She opened her mouth to ask more but decided against it. You contemplate calling her out for it, eyes narrowing at the ground in thought. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m sorry? Oh, yeah..right sorry. I got lost in my head again. It’s been happening a lot lately. Perhaps I should start from the beginning.”

\---

“RISE AND SHINE BABY GIRL!”

You wake with a start, sitting straight up like a vampire at sunset. 

“What the hell...” you mumble to yourself. 

Loud music and an equally loud voice greets your ears. 

You turn your head to your left to see your best friend standing there in all his naked glory going through your closet. 

“Really dude?” you say ignoring his nakedness. This kind of thing happens way too often for it to phase you like it used to. 

“What?! Come on, you love this song and you know it!” He says while pointing back on me while lip singing. He turns the song up on his phone. Where he was holding the phone, you didn’t know and you were not about to ask. 

“Ugh! Loki get out!” you say while falling backwards, throwing the pillow over your face in attempts to block out the other. He sings off key as he leaves your room. 

“God you are so annoying!” You shout into the pillow. . 

He laughs in the next room over. With a great sigh you get up to slam the door shut and lock it. It won’t keep him out but the thought is nice. You face plant into the bed with another sigh. 

Sometimes living with Loki was a huge pain in the ass. Speak of the devil, he bangs on the door. “Get your butt up right now! You are going to be late to class! I’m leaving in five minutes, if you want a ride get your ass in gear!” He says on the other side. 

“Dammit!” 

You rush to get ready.

\---

“Can anyone tell me what 8 of the laws are for the State of Pennsylvania? How about you?” The teacher points his laser thing at you. 

“All liquor stores must be run by the state.

It is illegal to have over 16 women live in a house together because that constitutes a brothel.

Motorized vehicles are not to be sold on Sundays.

It is illegal to sleep on top of a refrigerator outdoors.

You may not catch a fish with your hands.

Any motorist driving along a country road at night must stop every mile and send up a rocket signal, wait 10 minutes for the road to be cleared of livestock, and continue.

You may not catch a fish by any body part except the mouth. And a special cleaning ordinance bans housewives from hiding dirt and dust under a rug in a dwelling.” You answer in a shy tone. Public speaking was the worst. 

“Yes very good,” the teacher glances at the clock, “alright it seems we’ve run out of time for the day. Make sure you guys study the pamphlets I gave you! There may or may not be a pop quiz next week so i suggest you study. Have a great weekend everyone. I’ll see you all on Tuesday.” 

The class packs up their things and everyone slowly heads out of the classroom. 

Before I can get too far out the door my ex boyfriend and other best friend both grab me by the arm and pull me back. 

“Slow your roll pretty girl! Where do you think you’re going?” Tony says. 

“Yeah, if we didn’t know any better we’d say you were trying to leave before we could get to you!” Rhodey pipes in. 

“Of course I wasn’t trying to leave before you got to me. Did you guys need something?”

You definitely tried to leave so that they wouldn’t get to you, knowing exactly what they want. 

“Well we are having a small get together tonight at The Russo Brothers Lounge. You are coming.” Tony replies.

It’s been the same thing every Friday….these people you call friends are party goers, you are not. 

“No thank you. I have a few tests to study for, I have to clean the house, and...” 

“Yeah yeah yeah Princess we’ve heard it all before. You don’t have a choice tonight. It’s the big Halloween Monster bash tonight!” 

“I am not getting out of this am I?”

“Nope” They reply together. 

You sigh. 

“Fine but I am not getting black out drunk and I’m not staying past midnight.” 

They hi five each other like the children they are. 

“I hate you both.”

“No you don’t.” Rhodey says with a smirk. 

“Who’s all coming?”

Usually when they say small get together there’s at least ten people. 

“Me, Tony, Phil, Fury, Natasha, Pepper, Clint, America, Carol, Valkyrie, Logan, Wade, Peter, Domino, and a few others plus you.”

“I thought you said small get together.” 

They both ignore you. 

“The party starts at 5:30 PM and goes to 2:30 AM.”

“I repeat I am not staying past midnight!” 

“You say that now.” Rhodey says with a meaningful look at Tony. 

You sigh once again. There was no way you were getting out of the party but you didn’t want to be a debbie downer so you smile at them. 

“Alright I’ll meet you guys there around seven. Also I’ll probably end up bringing Loki who will most likely bring Thor.”

“Oh yes please bring your sexy other friend and his even sexier brother!” Tony says with a glint in his eyes.

We stop at the hallway intersection. 

“Oh ew. Full disclaimer if you and Loki or Thor hook up, I do not want ANY information about it. I will be taking full advantage of the friend contract section five paragraph C.”

“Oh man up buttercup.” He says with a laugh, turning to go in the other direction. 

“Tonight is going to be life changing! I can feel it!” Rhodey says as he walks toward his class down the opposite hallway. 

You can’t help the feeling of dread. ‘What the hell did I just get myself into.’ 

You shake your head and walk off to your next class. 

The music is loud as you enter the club. Colors of the rainbow flashing from the machine near the DJs booth immediately give you a headache. Many attractive (and some unattractive) people all throughout the place dance and mingle with others. Whether they were unattractive in reality or because of the costumes and make up you couldn’t tell. Some people were at one of the two bars located on each side of the club, majority of the people out on the expansive dance floor in the center of the club, and a few people were hiding out in the dark spots engaging in sin most likely with strangers. 

The place was ... nice? You don’t go to clubs often so you can never tell if it's a good club or not.

You stand on your tiptoes, trying to look over top of the heads of the crowd to see if you can spot your friends. You find them all in the back of the room taking shots, and from the looks of it they have all been here for more than a while. 

You make your way to them, pushing past a group of slutty cats to do so. 

Tony sees me first. He was dressed as a zombie, fake blood on his shirt, ripped jacket and jeans, and a peeling face. 

“Yo the princess has arrived!” He screams over the music while holding up his shot. 

“I am not a princess, I am a queen.” you raise your head in a fake show off snobbishness. 

He ignores you in favor of taking his shot. 

“Where’s your fine as wine roommate and brother?” he asks instead. 

“First of all can wine be fine?” you ask in a joking tone. 

“I don’t know, but that’s not the point! Where’s Loki and Thor?”

“They’re stuck at work till nine so they’ll be meeting up with us later.” 

He looks a bit disappointed but shakes it off. 

“Shame! Well we already got started with the drinks.” 

“I can see that.” 

“Before you get settled in, go get us more drinks.” 

You roll your eyes and ignore him for a moment.. 

You glance around at the others who pay you no mind. 

“Fine but I’m picking the drinks.” he shrugs and you leave them to head over to the bar. 

You are able to get to the bartender fairly quickly without much trouble. You order over 15 shots and a tray to carry it. 

“ID Please.”

You hand it over to him. The bartender takes it and examines it for a moment or two. 

“Thank you sweetheart. You have a very pretty name.” He winks and you blush. “Did you want to open a tab?”

“Yes please.”

“Ok I’m going to keep hold of your ID.”

He puts my ID underneath the counter and goes to get my ordered drinks. 

As you wait for him, your eyes wander across the club as a song from Taylor Swift comes on. 

**I knew you you were trouble when you walked in....**

You bob your head to the song and sing along softly to the music. 

“I wouldn’t have dubbed you as a T-Swift fan” A shockingly low voice whispers into your ear, causing you to quickly turn around and push the person back. The solid body doesn’t budge so you awkwardly leave your hands on the firm pecs. 

“Um yeah sometimes I am.” You say memorized by the tall gorgeous man. He had beautiful pale blue eyes, long brown hair, and a devilish smirk on his face. 

“Did I scare you?” He questions. “I didn’t mean to.” 

“No of course not. Just didn't know how to react to a voice in my ear is all.” You say absently. You want to pull your hands off of the strangers chest but… it’s so firm you can’t bring yourself to do so no matter that your mind is screaming at you to do so. You take notice that he's not in costume.

The mysterious man chuckles and gently grabs a hold of your wrists, pulling my hands away from his chest and back to my sides. “Oops.. sorry about that. This was...weird.. So I’m gonna grab my drinks and go. Goodbye.” you say in a rush. The vibes the man is giving off makes you feel strange. They aren’t bad vibes, but they aren’t good vibes either. You take a few steps away from him without turning your back. You quickly look over to the bartender hoping he finished your shots. He did not but from a quick count he only had a few more to go. 

“Oh so it’s going to be like that. I like it when they play hard to get.”

“Excuse me?” You can’t help but say turning your attention back to the man. 

“Here are your drinks ma’am.” The bartender interrupts whatever tall, dark, and handsome says. 

“Thank you.” you say turning to collect the tray filled with drinks. When you turn back to the man he’s gone. 

“Well that was weird.” you mumble to yourself taking the drinks back to the others. 

“WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! WE WERE DYING OVER HERE!” Valkyrie shouts over everyone. You roll your eyes. “Shut it you alcoholic. Do you see the line at the bar? I’m lucky I got the drinks as soon as I did. Not to mention he had to make like twenty different shots. That takes time.” 

While you were gone several people had joined in on the “little” party. You didn’t recognize a lot of them but when you asked Phil he just said they were from Logan’s school. Tony finishes his drink and looks at you. “I am NOT going back to the bar for more drinks. Someone else needs to go.” you say loudly to whoever is listening. 

“Yeah yeah short stuff we hear you. Besides turns out you didn’t have to go anyway. They have waitresses.”

“Son of a bitch.” you curse quietly. 

“Time to get lit!” someone screams

A chorus of Hell Yeahs come from the group causing you to smile. You think that this night might not be a waste of your time after all. 

As you reach for your first shot of the night, a chill runs down your spine. You feel eyes on your back. You turn and look around. It takes you a minute or two but you spot the person staring. It was the man from the bar. He had a glass of clear liquid in his hands. When he sees me staring back at him he smirks and lifts his glass. 

Someone bumps into you, so you automatically turn to apologize to them and make sure they’re ok. 

“Oh my love you are a saint!” Slurs Carol. 

“Uh huh. Be careful yeah? I don’t want to end up taking you to the hospital.”

“Of course beautiful being!” She stumbles away. 

You look back to the man but he was no longer there. 

‘Strange…’

You shrug and go back to the shots determined to not let the man get to you. 

“When in Rome” You say downing the shot. Everyone screams “AYYYY” as the waitress brings more alcohol. 

The night passes in a blur. At some point Loki and Thor come in bringing some of their work friends with them. You aren't sure when or why but somehow the huge group ended up at the bar taking body shots with one another and strangers. 

You stay in the back hoping no one notices you and calls you up to take part in the body shots. As you sip on the drink in your hand, you look around, eyeing up the people in the club searching for the man. You take note of the way the club changed in the hours you’ve been there. The music has gotten louder, the club itself has gotten more crowded, the lights were dimmer and the flashing lights were faster. There were also more dark spots in the club with couples taking advantage of it. Even more people were on the dance floor bumping and grinding with others. Some people were dancing by themselves, others dancing with people. 

It was filthy. 

It was disgusting. 

It was dirty. 

You wanted to be apart of that. 

“But first more shots.” You slur aloud. 

Just as you say that the DJ plays Shots by LMFAO. 

Everyone in your usual friend group screams in drunken joy while the ones who aren’t there often look on in drunken confusion. You can’t help but laugh and push your way to the front to stand next to Loki and Tony. 

**If you aren’t already drunk ladies and gentlemen get ready to get fucked up.**

You all look at each other and laugh some more. 

The rule of the game was simple. Each time the song said the word ‘shot’ we all took one. We called the bartender over. We told him what we wanted to do. He shook his head but complied. 

He prepares the shots by lining up a shit ton of cups and pouring alcohol into them. 

**We came to party rock. Everybody its on!**

**Shots shots shots shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots shots shots**

Everyone slams the last drink down. You shake your head trying to stop the spinning. You know you are not going to make it through the whole song. People gather around your group to see what the commotion is. You see the mystery man among the crowd. He is frowning, his hair is falling into his face and covering his eyes but something tells you that those eyes are on you. Instead of doing what you normally would do (which would be turning away and hiding among your friends) you blow him a kiss and wink before you turn back just in time for the second round. 

**Bottles up**

**Let's go round two**

**Shots shots shots shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots shots shots**

Once again all the glasses are slammed down. 

You turn back to him, a glass in each hand. You didn’t think he would be there because of his previous track record.Shockingly he’s still there, staring right at you. It was kind of creepy, yet kind of hot. You smile and down each shot right after the other making sure your throat was exposed while looking directly at him. 

His smirks send shivers down your spine. His smirk felt like a dangerous promise. 

The crowd is cheering for my group to finish the song strong. You quickly turn away from him so you don’t miss the last part. 

The song finishes to the crowd cheering. Your group tries to bow but everyone is drunk so they tumble and fall. Some are fortunate enough to catch on to another person so they don’t face plant into the ground. You are not that lucky. Tony and Loki walk over to me, “Hey me and Tony are out of here. I’ll be home sometime tomorrow. Don’t wait!” He says wrapping Tony in his arms and kissing his neck. “Aren’t you going to help me up.” You ask instead of responding. 

They look at each other and laugh. They reach down and pull you up. Each man slid one of their arms around your waist. 

“I swear to god I do not want to know not a single detail Loki. I will literally kill you if you tell me anything. Both of you.”

“Yeah yeah baby! Whatever you say.” He says with an eyebrow wiggle and a sloppy kiss to your cheek 

“Yeah yeah nothing jackass. Not. A. Single. Detail.” With another kiss to your cheek they let you go and turn to walk away. “No promises!” Tony shouts out over his shoulder. You sigh in slight annoyance. You want to be mad at them but they look so cute together you just can’t be. 

You turn around to make your way to the dance floor and bump into a person. 

“Oopsies!” You giggle. 

Mystery man is standing there looking unhappy. His eyes following Tony and Loki before zoning in on your face. He smiles down at you. 

He is missing the drink in his hand. 

We stare at each other. 

“Um sorry about that?”

“Are you?”

“I think so.”

“Hmmm.”

You both fall silent. You don’t know how to act around people who aren’t friends. The silence grows more awkward the longer you stand. At least it feels awkward. 

A drunk boy dressed as Elvis plows into your back sending you flying into the others arms. His hands landing on your hips. 

“Watch where you are going you stupid slut!” The boy slurs glaring over at you. 

“Right... Sorry.” You can’t help but say to him as you stand up as straight as you can in your state and turn towards him. Mystery Man's hands are still on your waist. 

“Why don’t you and your ugly whore get the fuck out of here.”

He steps forward menacingly causing you to step back into Mystery Man’s chest in fear. 

The man gently pulls you until you’re safely behind his broad back. He looks behind at you and smiles softly before turning back to Elvis in front of him. 

He walks up to the boy and grabs a hold of his shirt and pulls him up to his level. The boy's feet are just barely scraping the ground. 

He whispers into the kids ear. Whatever he says makes the boy go ghostly pale. He roughly releases the boy’s shirt causing him to fall. “Are we clear?”

“Yes...Yes sir. I’m sorry.” 

He runs away quickly, tripping over his feet in his haste to get away. 

The man glares and follows the boy with his eyes. 

He turns back to you and smiles when the kid is out of sight. 

“Sooo....would you like to go somewhere quieter?” 

_‘No.’_

_‘Say no.’_

_‘Something is ... off about this man. People don’t just change colors and run away like that.’_

_‘Decline and go home.’_

“Sure.”

_‘Shit’_

He grabs your hand and leads you out of the club to stand under a streetlight. 

You stare at him as he pulls you closer to him.

You aren’t sure when but at some point from leaving the club to stopping under the light the man had opened up a lollipop and put it into his mouth. 

“What flavor lollipop are you eating?” You blurt out, blushing at the lameness. 

“Would you like to find out?”

Cue the blush. 

_When in Rome..._

“What if I said yes?” 

His eyebrow rises. 

He smiles and then laughs. It's beautiful.

“You are much too cute.” 

“I’m not cute. Puppies are cute. I am a grown ass adult. I am not cute. “

He laughs harder. 

_Fuck this._

You turn and walk away. Stumble really as the alcohol is really messing with your ability to walk. Before you get far he grabs your arm, spins you around, and pulls you close. His arms wrap around your waist, trapping you against his chest. 

“Do. Not. Walk. Away. From. Me.”

Red flag!

Warning bells!

Danger danger!

You push hard against his chest until he loosens his grip enough for you to pull back. 

“Don’t touch me.” 

He glares at me, takes a deep breath, lets go and takes a step back. 

“I am sorry.”

He sighs while rubbing his left arm.

“I just ruined my chances with you. I am truly sorry. I’m gonna go. Have a good night.” 

He turns, throws away the lollipop, and starts to walk away. 

_I’m so going to kick myself for this later._

“Not necessarily.”

You say before he gets too far. 

“What’s your name?” You ask.

“Bucky.” The mystery man...Bucky says.

“You haven’t earned my name yet... “ you say. “But you don’t need my name for a good time?” you say shyly. “Are you asking or telling?” he asks, amusement coloring his voice. Instead of answering you ask “Would you like to get out of here?” Before he can answer you walk up to him and kiss him right on the lips, taking matters into your own hands. 

It was electrifying. 

It was like ice cold water being thrown on top of me. 

The world stopped. 

Volcanoes erupt.

Imagine the cheesiest thing you can and apply it to this kiss.

“Pleasure to meet you Bucky.” you mumble against his lips. 

“Likewise...” he mumbles against yours. His hands come to lightly hold your hips. 

The kiss lasts for a few more moments. 

“We should get out of here. My place or yours?” He asks.

Images of Loki and Tony flash through your head. You wouldn’t put it past them to go to the shared apartment for their activities. 

Your face scrunches up. 

“Definitely yours.” He smiles and lets go of you. He holds his hand out for you to take. “Shall we?”

You hesitate. 

“Before I go home with you I feel the need to ask,

Are you a psycho serial killer or something equally hazardous to my health?"

“Baby Girl, the only effect I’m going to have on your health is exhaustion."

You take his hand. He pulls you close and kisses you deep. Dipping you far enough that you have to hold onto his back to keep from falling. 

You moan into the kiss. 

You’ve only kissed a few times but you know that you are going to become addicted to it if given the . 

“Come on sweetheart. I don’t live too far from here.”

He grabs you by your hand and pulls you gently towards his home. 

“Are we walking?” You ask him. 

“If that’s ok?” 

“Yeah nothing wrong with walking. It’s a nice night.” you say, making small talk as you follow him. 

“I suppose it is.” 

“Do you come to this club often?”

“No.” 

“How long have you lived in this area?” 

“Not long.” 

_Well ok then, small talk is a no go I guess._

The walk is silent. Your hand is still caged in his. 

After about fifteen minutes or so you arrive at a beautiful medium sized house. 

You can’t see too much of the house because it is dark but from what you do see it is a white or pale yellow home with black shutters on the windows. The windows all have the curtains drawn tightly together. There is a long driveway that leads to the back of the house and halfway down the driveway is a walk way to get to the front door. 

Instead of going to the walkway, he leads you through the rather large lawn and up the stairs of the porch to the front door. 

He opens the door and holds his arm out. “Ladies first.” you walk in and look around as he follows and shuts the door. The second it is closed he roughly turns you around and slams you hard into the wall. 

He takes a hold of your hair and pulls your head back, kissing you hard. 

This kiss is different from the others. It’s… passionate, forceful, desperate? You love it. You let him dominate the kiss, doing your best to keep up. He releases you abruptly, leaving you against the wall gasping for air. “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” You ask as you try to slow your beating heart. He stands on the other side of the hallway breathing deeply, his eyes on you. 

He straightens. He leans against you to lightly kiss your red lips, he pulls your head back and nips lightly at your neck slowly making his way up your face until he’s at your ear. “Follow me.” he whispers before gently blowing into your ear. He pulls away and walks further into the house. Before he turns the corner he turns to look at you and winks with a smirk. Then he’s gone. 

You stand against the wall for a moment longer. “Holy fuck.” You whisper in shock, your heart tries to beat out of your chest. 

_What the hell was that? How can he just kiss me like that and then stop so abruptly._

“You coming?” you hear from down the hall. Your feet move as if they have a mind of their own. You follow where you think you hear the voice come from. You enter a room in the very back of the house. 

He is laying in the middle of the bed, shirt off, pants unzipped, and in his mouth is a lollipop. 

“Uhm..” You’re at a loss for words. This man is a Greek statue come to life. You can only stare. 

“Don’t be shy. I don’t bite...well, unless you want me to.” He says around the lollipop. 

You blush lightly. 

“What flavor is that?” You blurt out. 

“Come over here and find out.” 

You take a few seconds to appreciate the view. He flexes his arms and abs causing you to wipe at your chin to make sure there is no drool. 

_Why am I standing over here looking when I can be over there on the bed with him?_

You walk up to the bed slowly and stop at the foot of it. He sits up and takes the lollipop out of his mouth. He holds his hand out and smiles evilly. “Will you join me?”

You take his hand and climb onto the bed. You straddle his waist and take the lollipop out of his other hand and stick it in your mouth. “Ohh mmmm this is a good flavor. delicious ” you say after sucking and licking it provocatively for a few seconds. He rips it out of your mouth and throws it to the side. He has you on your back underneath him by the time it hits the floor. “I hope you're ready for the time of your life baby because tonight you're mine.” He leans back to unbutton your shirt. Ripping it when the buttons don’t cooperate. You want to protest the treatment of your clothes but the animalistic look on his face causes the words to die on your tongue. He looks up into your eyes.

“You are so fucking beautiful. I don't know how I got so lucky getting you in my bed. I am going to wreck you sweetheart. i'm gonna take you apart and put you back together again just to rinse and repeat later.” he says while kissing slowly down your neck onto your breasts while his left hand slides between your legs, gently caressing you through your pants. "Even through your pretty costume I can feel how wet you are. Tonight is gonna be so much fun." He says as he lowers himself taking off your lower garments. "Yeah. Definitely gonna be fun." 

\---

You were literally on cloud nine. 

Everything was a foggy haze and it was beautiful. I felt no pain, no fear, no anger, nothing just pleasure and peace. 

When you finally come down to Earth again you’re laying on your side, face buried into Bucky’s chest. His arms wrapped loosely around your form, hands rubbing circles on your back, blanket covering the lower half of both bodies, his legs and feet tangled with yours. 

You want to stay here but you know that most people after getting what they want tell you to leave. You know you should go but Bucky hasn’t told to yet so you bask in his warmth and the after glow of the rough sex. 

“lolipop…” You mumble half asleep, exhaustion quickly creeping in. 

“Hmm?” Bucky hums in question quietly, shifting to bring you closer to him.

“I’m still sexed out and my brain power is at level zero so I can’t think of the flavor but whatever it was that’s my favorite kind.” You whisper into his chest, wiping your cheek against his pecs, settling in when you realize he's not kicking you out anytime soon.

He chuckles slowly. 

“Sleep little one. Get some rest, I’m not even close to being satisfied. We have all night.” 

You groan quietly whether in anticipation or fear, you're not sure. All you know is that it’s going to be a very long night.

\---

“What happened after that?”

“After being woken up several times throughout the night I decided that despite the misgivings I had about Bucky I definitely wanted to try to keep seeing him. I don’t know why but there was this urge to stay by his side. I wanted him to keep me around. Is that wrong of me?“

“Not at all. As the saying goes, ‘Like a moth to a flame, it’s desire and undoing is one in the same’.” 

“That’s beautiful. That could possibly be a name for a story or something” You say while looking into her eyes a private smile on your lips. 

She smiles back with confusion on her face. 

“Well the hour is up. We will continue this same time next week ok?” 

You nod and wait patiently as the prison guard comes in and removes the table cuffs around your wrists. “See you next week Doctor Cho.” You say as you are led away. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if its not quite what you wanted estrangedmind. >.<


End file.
